An Eternal Friendship
by pokekid716
Summary: Ever wonder what Axel and Roxas did together? Well heres the entire story from their first meeting to whenever it is this crazy story will end!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Hmm... Guess I never bothered to create a disclaimer... Okay... well, I own nothing but my OC. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, I own nothing else... except for my new computer...

--

"Okay..." Roxas was saying, "How come we have to wear these robes?"

"Because their AWESOME!" Axel cried. "Try to keep up!" Axel then began to run down the hallway at a breakneck pace.

"Last one their owes the other 50 munny!" Roxas mocked, passing Axel.

"Like thats going to happen!" Axel said, he was riding on top of a throne like chair, held up by Dusk nobodies.

"Hey! Thats not fair!" Roxas said, "Where'd you get that thing anyways?"

"Thats for me to know, and for you to find out after 5 years of training."

"Looks like I just graduated!" Roxas yelled. Somehow he too was riding on a chair drawn by the nobodies.

--

The Organization members were sitting in the dining room, filling Roxas in on what it was like to be part of Organization XIII. Unfortunately for some of the older members, they had already heard this speech before, and lets face it, it hasn't changed once since he first said it. Most of the members would probably have died of boredom several years ago, had it not been for the fact that they always had a feast celebrating the new members.

"And in conclusion," Xemnas was saying, in a monotonous voice, "that is why you never poke a dusk with a spork." Suddenly the room was full of energy as Xemnas finally finished his hour long lecture. "Finally," He began again, and everyone in the room began to moan, "someone appears to have taken my bunny slippers." Everyone then stared at Axel.

"What?" He asked. "**I didn't take your stupid bunny slippers this time!**" Axel yelled.

"Anyways," Xemnas continued, "I will be giving who ever returns my slippers-"

"500 munny?" Saix asked energetically.

"**Silence!**" Xemnas roared, "as I was saying, I will give who ever returns my slippers, the privilege of **not **being thrown into the dungeon." Xemnas finished maliciously.

After Xemnas's "meeting," the rest of the members continued to eat, until Xemnas dismissed them.

On the way back to his room, Roxas was invited to welcoming party in Axel's room, with Axel since it was his room, Zexion much to his disappointment, Demyx offered to play some music, Marluxia made organic cheese dip from one of his many plants, Larxene made nachos, and well... Luxord brought some cards.

--

"I can't believe it!" Axel exclaimed. They had been playing blackjack, Luxord being the dealer, and they had already lost 200 munny to him, each.

"Those wouldn't happen to be some of your special cards, now would they?" Larxene asked.

"You know me, my special ones smell like lilacs," Luxord explained, "besides, I was forced to promise not to use those." Luxord looked menacingly over at Zexion, who oddly was singing up on stage with Demyx. Demyx was playing his sitar, and his water clones were back up dancing.

"How does all of this fit in here?" Roxas asked, while handing Luxord a small bag of munny to continue playing.

"I had some extensions done." Axel said coyly. "**Deal already!**"

"No, not until you tell him what really happened!" Luxord said angrily.

"Fine, if you must know, a sorceress came and enchanted my room to grow larger when I wanted."

"Good," said Larxene, "now tell the truth."

"The truth, or no more dip!" Marluxia ordered.

"Okay, okay, I asked X and XI to build it, happy?"

"More liked forced them to do it actually," Larxene added, "You should have seen it, he had them work with bare backs, and whipped them when they got tired."

"And what does the superior do?" Marluxia asked, "He rewards him, and gives him a plasma screen!"

"Oh my god!" Roxas yelled, "You have a plasma screen?"

"Huh, oh yeah, its in the wall over there, you have to push that big red button." Axel pointed out. "**Are you going to deal or what?**"

"Say please."

"Fine, _please_ deal the cards before I kill you!"

"Alright, no need to get touchy about it..."

Authors note: Please review my stories, that way I don't feel like my writing stinks, and you all hate me... XD


	2. Roxas's new room

Pokekid: yes it has been forever since I updated, but my compy is sick and it won't recharge, as most of you know…

Sora: I bet if you gave it a cookie it would feel better!

Mark: How does that help?

Sora: cookies make everything better!

Mark: whacks Sora

Sora: what was that for?

Mark: For being… well… you!

Sora: Well just try it! force feeds a cookie to Mark

Mark: Mmmm…. I mean… Ah! What did you put in this?

Sora: Love! D

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!

"So how does this castle float again?" Asked Roxas, in an "I'm to stuffed to eat anymore" way.

"I think it has something to do with magnets, that or The Superior just really didn't want to deal with landscaping," Replied Axel.

"Oh…"

"Well here is your room," Axel said, as he opened a black door, not far from his own. Inside was a simple bed in the far right corner, a TV on a really interesting stand that was more like a minature parking lot instead of a stand in the far left corner, a wardrobe along the left wall (right beside the TV) and on the right wall was a door, supposedly leading to a bathroom. "In here," Axel said, pointing towards the wardrobe, "you will find the mandatory black robes."

"Do I really have to wear those?" Roxas said, now holding one up to in front of him to see if it would fit.

"Yeah, but hey, their really comfy, and they have a ton of pockets!"

"Hmmm… I guess they will do…"

"C'mon, The Superior is having a meeting soon," Axel pointed out, "you had better get changed."

"Okay, then leave!"

"Fine," Axel said, as he made to the bathroom, "Oh and just so you know, you put your laundry in this cabinet." He was now pointing at an open cabinet, and inside it was a chute, probably leading to a laundry room somewhere in another part of the castle.

"Okay, Ready!" Roxas shouted.

"Wow! That didn't take long," Axel commented.

"I dress fast okay! Why does everyone say that?"

"'Cause, now hurry, you don't want to be late!"

"Why?"

"Let's just say, there used to be a number 4…"

Sora: force feeds a cookie into the computer

Pokekid: Why did you do that?

Sora: I just wanted to see what would happen.

Pokekid: well now it will never work!

Sora: Ooops…

Mark: whacks Sora again


	3. The new guy

Disclaimer: Hmm... Guess I never bothered to create a disclaimer... Okay... well, I own nothing but my OC. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, I own nothing else... except for my new computer...

"Okay..." Roxas was saying, "How come we have to wear these robes?"

"Because their AWESOME!" Axel cried. "Try to keep up!" Axel then began to run down the hallway at a breakneck pace.

"Last one their owes the other 50 munny!" Roxas mocked, passing Axel.

"Like thats going to happen!" Axel said, he was riding on top of a throne like chair, held up by Dusk nobodies.

"Hey! Thats not fair!" Roxas said, "Where'd you get that thing anyways?"

"Thats for me to know, and for you to find out after 5 years of training."

"Looks like I just graduated!" Roxas yelled. Somehow he too was riding on a chair drawn by the nobodies.

The Organization members were sitting in the dining room, filling Roxas in on what it was like to be part of Organization XIII. Unfortunately for some of the older members, they had already heard this speech before, and lets face it, it hasn't changed once since he first said it. Most of the members would probably have died of boredom several years ago, had it not been for the fact that they always had a feast celebrating the new members.

"And in conclusion," Xemnas was saying, in a monotonous voice, "that is why you never poke a dusk with a spork." Suddenly the room was full of energy as Xemnas finally finished his hour long lecture. "Finally," He began again, and everyone in the room began to moan, "someone appears to have taken my bunny slippers." Everyone then stared at Axel.

"What?" He asked. "**I didn't take your stupid bunny slippers this time!**" Axel yelled.

"Anyways," Xemnas continued, "I will be giving who ever returns my slippers-"

"500 munny?" Saix asked energetically.

"**Silence!**" Xemnas roared, "as I was saying, I will give who ever returns my slippers, the privilege of **not **being thrown into the dungeon." Xemnas finished maliciously.

After Xemnas's "meeting," the rest of the members continued to eat, until Xemnas dismissed them.

On the way back to his room, Roxas was invited to welcoming party in Axel's room, with Axel since it was his room, Zexion much to his disappointment, Demyx offered to play some music, Marluxia made organic cheese dip from one of his many plants, Larxene made nachos, and Luxord brought some cards.

"I can't believe it!" Axel exclaimed. They had been playing blackjack, Luxord being the dealer, and they had already lost 200 munny to him, each.

"Those wouldn't happen to be some of your special cards, now would they?" Larxene asked.

"You know me, my special ones smell like lilacs," Luxord explained, "besides, I was forced to promise not to use those." Luxord looked menacingly over at Zexion, who oddly was singing up on stage with Demyx. Demyx was playing his sitar, and his water clones were back up dancing.

"How does all of this fit in here?" Roxas asked, while handing Luxord a small bag of munny to continue playing.

"I had some extensions done." Axel said coyly. "**Deal already!**"

"No, not until you tell him what really happened!" Luxord said angrily.

"Fine, if you must know, a sorceress came and enchanted my room to grow larger when I wanted."

"Good," said Larxene, "now tell the truth."

"The truth, or no more dip!" Marluxia ordered.

"Okay, okay, I asked X and XI to build it, happy?"

"More liked forced them to do it actually," Larxene added, "You should have seen it, he had them work with bare backs, and whipped them when they got tired."

"And what does the superior do?" Marluxia asked, "He rewards him, and gives him a plasma screen!"

"Oh my god!" Roxas yelled, "You have a plasma screen?"

"Huh, oh yeah, its in the wall over there, you have to push that big red button." Axel pointed out. "**Are you going to deal or what?**"

"Say please."

"Fine, _please_ deal the cards before I kill you!"

"Alright, no need to get touchy about it..."

Authors note: Please review my stories, that way I don't feel like my writing stinks, and you all hate me... XD


	4. Axel's Rampage

Disclaimer: Okay, for future references, I own only the plot, the fan-fiction itself, and the OC's in the fan-fiction. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix (Insert all rights reserved sign here), as does Final Fantasy. This disclaimer goes for all my current, and future chapters in THIS fan-fiction. Beat that ya lawyers! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

--

"I'm bored." Roxas exclaimed. They were laying in Axel's room, on Axel's bed. "Isn't there anything to do here?"

"We could play video games." Axel suggested.

"Nah, we already beat all the games you own... twice."

"I'm bored... What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Okay, this is pathetic..."

"I agree."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"Okay, that's it!" Axel roared. "If you ask me what I wanna do, one more time, I'm going to go insane!"

"Well... we could always work out in the gym..."

"Obviously you've never been there have you?"

"No... I just got here, remember?"

"Okay, let me put it to this way; the AC is broke, there is only one weight, a broken treadmill, and a torn practice dummy."

"Dang... so, what do you wanna do?"

"AHH!!" Axel yelled, jumping off the bed. He then proceeded to run around in a few circles, then he _through_ the wall, leaving an Axel sized hole in the wall, and the ran down the hallway screaming and waving his arms, like a deranged, drunken chicken.

--

"Thanks for finding Axel for me, Larxene." Roxas said, leaving Larxene's room, with Axel clutched tightly in his hand, before she could blast them into oblivion.

Axel on the other hand, wasn't doing so good. "NOOOO!!" he cried, "I don' wanna go back! It doesn't like me! I know, it told me." Suddenly, Axel's cries ended, at the smell of food. "Pancakes?" He asked himself. "**Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!**" With that, he broke free of Roxas's grip, and ran down the hall once more, to the kitchen.

"Not again..." Roxas exclaimed, chasing his mentally unstable friend down the hall.

--

Zexion had just finished cooking a five stack of butter-milk pancakes and put them down on the table, careful not to put them on the larger feasting table, when he realized he had left the syrup in the kitchen.

Taking advantage of this, Axel climbed out from underneath the table and grabbed the pancakes, then quickly ducked back underneath the table as he heard Zexion coming back.

Eying the table, Zexion noticed that his pancakes were missing. "Dammit!" He exclaimed, "First the syrup, now the pancakes," he grumbled, leaving the dining room to go and search the kitchen.

Finishing off the rest of the pancakes however, Axel climbed our from under the table again, and laid the empty plate back on the table.

Realizing that the pancakes were nowhere to be found in the kitchen, Zexion returned to find his empty pancake plate on the table with only a few crumbs left.

Bursting into the room, Roxas emerged from the doorway and hastily asked Zexion if he had seen Axel.

"He go insane again?" Zexion asked, shaking his head from side to side in pity. "At least now I know where my pancakes went."

"Oh my god, you let him have pancakes?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't let him, he must have hidden and taken them when I was looking for the syrup."

"Oh, good, because if he had had that much sugar... I don't even want to think about what might happen while he's in this state..." Roxas concluded. "Do you know which way he went?"

"Well, what time is it?" Zexion asked.

"I dunno, about half past three pm. Why?"

"Were lucky, Axel's favorite show is on."

"And how is that lucky? What, are we going to turn on a TV, and hope he comes running?"

"Yes, that is exactly what we are going to do."

--

"This is never going to work ya' know." Roxas remarked.

"Just be quiet, I think he's coming." Zexion said.

"La la la, la la, **Elmo's world!**" Axel was singing, while skipping happily down the many halls of the castle. At that moment, Axel's keen hearing heard someone or something singing the same song he was. Looking around at his surroundings, Axel saw a TV set with Elmo on it, and a small bean bag chair. "Oh my god! It's three thirty! **ELMOOOOO!!**" Axel yelled, running towards the bean bag chair and abruptly sitting in it.

"Now!" Zexion ordered.

Roxas pulled a rope, and suddenly, a cage fell from the ceiling, trapping Axel inside.

"What happened to Elmo?" Axel yelled, banging his head on the metal bars of the cage.

"I'll take it from here." Roxas said, waving good bye at Zexion.

Noticing Roxas's comment, Zexion disappeared in a dark portal, probably going to his room.

With a snap of his fingers, Roxas summoned several dusks, who then began following Roxas while carrying Axel's cage, who had begun walking down the hallway.

--

Putting Axel's cage in the middle of Axel's room, the dusks lined up, and bowed before Roxas before disappearing.

"I'm sorry Axel, this is for your own good," Roxas comforted his insane friend.

Axel didn't notice this however, since he was too depressed about losing Elmo. "Noooo!!" He cried, sounding more like a two-year-old every second. "I wanna watch Elmo! Elmo is my friend, he said so! Elmo loves me!"

"I can't believe that they are even allowed to put that on television," Roxas commented. After hooking up a video camera on the wall, and running a live feed directly to his own room, Roxas decided to take a shower, and change clothes, and then wait for his friend to recover.

--

Two hours later, Roxas was having no such luck. His friend was still insane, and appeared to be arguing with himself about who was the bigger Elmo fan. The sad this is, he was losing the argument.

At that instant, Demyx burst into Roxas's asking if Axel was feeling better.

"Hate to break it to ya' Demyx, I think he's getting worse." Roxas said sadly.

"Hmm..." Demyx said, trying to process this new data, "Do you mind if I try something?" he asked.

"Sure, go ahead. I've already tried everything I could think of."

"Okay, stay here, I'll be back soon." Demyx replied, leaving the room.

Ten minutes later, Demyx and Axel both emerged from Roxas's doorway. Axel was eying Roxas angrily. "I can't believe you left me in there!" Axel roared at Roxas.

"Sorry," Roxas said calmly.

"Sorry?" Axel asked sarcastically,"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. Nuh uh! You owe me big time!"

"I guess your right," Roxas replied.

"Yeah, and your going to pay off your debt by taping me that episode of Elmo you made me miss!" Axel finished, leaving the room, probably to go check if Elmo was still on.

"He took that well," Demyx commented.

"Are you kidding?" Roxas asked sarcastically, "How the hell did you do it?"

"I walked in, asked how he was doing, and when he started laughing maniacally, I gave him a cookie."

"A cookie? What's that supposed to do?" Roxas asked rhetorically.

"Doih! Cookies make everything better!" Demyx answered.

With this, Roxas fell over backwards and landed with a loud "thump."

"I'll just be leaving now," Demyx said to his fainted friend, then swiftly left the room.

--

Authors note: Hope you'll liked it! This one was a little longer than what I normally do, so review, and tell me whether or not you like it this way. This one had 1,300+ words, chapter two only had 700 something. Also, I don't own Elmo either. Additionally, if I misspelled "Elmo," don't shoot me. It's been forever since I actually watched the show...


End file.
